Redemption
by KatVal
Summary: Kenshin group is on their way to Kyoto when Kenshin rescues a girl. She is very young and very badly injured. As he gets to know her he realized that this girl could offer his redemption for all the wrongs that he has done.
1. Chapter 1

The girl was running through the forrest as fast as she could. Her black cloak whipping around her body in the wind. Her pursuers were still on her trail. _"Damn it!" _she thought to herself. The wound on her shoulder was bleeding and her knew that she couldn't run for much longer.

"Oh, man! Can you believe this downpour?" Yahiko complained. The Kenshin group was headed towards Kyoto when the rain started to fall. Now they were all soaked and cold. Kenshin , who was walking behind Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke suddenly stopped as he heard footsteps in the distance of a chase. He could make out that about six people were running behind another. From the sound of their footsteps, the person they were pursuing was much smaller than they. _"Could they be chasing a child?" _He though as he ran in the direction of the chase.

"_Come on! You can make it!"_ the girl thought to herself as she pushed her body to run faster. Suddently there was a clearing up ahead. She was almost relieved. Though as soon as she got closer, she realized it was a cliff. _"SHIT! SHIT SHIT!" _she repeated in her head. She stopped and turned around to face her pursuers, having no other choice. In just a few seconds she was surrounded by six men with various weapons. "We got you now!" the leader smirked. He gave the order to the man on his left to attack. That man wasted no time shooting arrows at her repeatedly. The girl ditched about seven of them, but four found their target on her body. She cried out in pain. "Well, what do you know, we got you now. For all the trouble you've caused us, we have to make sure that you die slowly," the leader laughed.

Girl was frantically trying to find a way out of her situation. She knew that she couldn't run anymore. But she also was much too wounded to fight six men with weapons when she had none. At that moment she realized her only choice. Spreading her arms out, she backed away to the edge of the cliff and fell backwards…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two… Just a heads up, I will write short chapters, but I will update often. **

Kenshin ran to the clearing just in time to see the girl get hit with the arrows. She was very petite, around 5'2. She looked to be around fourteen years of age. The girl looked at her attackers and Kenshin saw a resolve flicker through her eyes. The six men were still unaware of Kenshin as he closed in on them. The girl didn't see him either as she fell backwards off the cliff. Kenshin didn't even waste his time on the men as he jumped after the falling girl.

"Hey, Kenshin, what do you think….." the question out of Sano's mouth dropped off as he looked behind him to see his friend was no longer there. "Hey, where did Kenshin go?"

"He was just there a few minutes ago." Kaoru said, worried.

"You don't think he's trying to ditch us, do you? Yahiko asked.

The group stopped, trying to figure out where he could have gone. "Well should we try to find him?" asked Sano. "Knowing Kenshin he probably heard someone in trouble and ran off to be the hero."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. No one can beat Kenshin. I say we go ahead and get out of this rain!" Yahiko said, not the least bit worried about Kenshin's ability to look after himself. Kaoru on the other hand was worried, she didn't care about the rain.

"I think we should go on, Missy," said Sano, reading the worried look on Kaoru's face. "If anything you and Yahiko would just get in the way. And I don't want to leave you two alone in the woods while I go look for Kenshin. I'm sure he's fine."

Though Kaoru wasn't totally convinced, she slowly nodded. The nearest town wasn't that far. 'He'll be alright,' she thought to herself.

As the girl was falling, she felt each drop of rain of her skin. Though it was cold, she liked how the water felt against her skin. 'So this is how it ends,' she mused to herself as she closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry Seb, I know you told me to stay alive. I just couldn't let myself be killed. This way at least I get to die my own way.' Suddenly she felt someone near her. Opening her eyes she saw a man with red hair… He was also falling. It seemed that he was reaching for her. He had a look of determination on his face. The girl was confused. He wasn't one of the attackers. As he reached her, pulling the girl to him with one hand and pulling his sword into the stone to break their fall, the girl was trying to fight to stay conscious. The blood loss from her wounds suddenly claimed her into unconsciousness.

**REVIEWS are welcome! **


End file.
